(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds of the tropane (8-azabicyclo[3.2.1]octane) series, in partricular tropanes having an aromatic substituent in the 2-position and a carboalkoxy group in the 3-position.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Clarke and Daum U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,404, issued May 28, 1974 discloses tropane derivatives having the formula: ##STR1## wherein Ar is phenyl or substituted phenyl, R is hydrogen or lower-alkyl, and R' is lower-alkyl. The compounds of the patent possess local anesthetic and central nervous system stimulant activities.
C. Kan-Fan et al., Acta Chemica Scand. 27, 1039 (1973), disclose an alkaloid isolated from a plant and having the structure: ##STR2## No physiological properties are disclosed for the latter compound in the reference.